In a conventional car upper handrail apparatus, a pair of first handrails are erected on both sides of a car upper surface, i.e. one on the left side and one on the right side. Also, a pair of second handrails are respectively connected to ends of the first handrails on a side opposite to a landing. Further, a gap between ends of the first handrails on a landing side is simply left open, as no member for connecting the ends of the first handrails on the landing side is used (see PTL 1, for example).
In another conventional car upper handrail apparatus, a handle post is erected between ends of first and second side handrails erected on both sides of a car upper surface on a landing side, i.e. one on the left side and one on the right side. A first connection bracket is provided between an upper end of the handle post and the first side handrail. A handle bar and a second connection bracket are provided between the upper end of the handle post and the second side handrail.
A proximal end of the first connection bracket is connected, so as to be freely rotatable, to the first side handrail. A distal end of the first connection bracket is locked onto a first pin provided on the handle post. A proximal end of the second connection bracket is connected, so as to be freely rotatable, to the second side handrail. A distal end of the second connection bracket is locked onto a second pin provided on the handle bar (see PTL 2, for example).